Lily
by PlatenPony
Summary: Nurse Redhearts day started out like any other day. She went to work, she dealt with patients, and she was getting through the day. But what made this one day special would change Nurse Redhearts life and emotions forever.


Ponies come and go. Some go to early. But life is life and you play the life you're dealt. This all also applies to the Ponyville Hospital. Everyday young fillies are born and old ponies pass, its the cycle of life in which cannot be changed. No matter how far our magic can go, it sometimes isnt enough to help those who need it. A fate is set and who are we to interfere? Although its sad to watch a family member go, its something we all face and its something we all learn to accept.

As a member of staff here in the hospital, I see all of this happen day by day. A routine in which i've grown a custom to. Its still hard to watch somepony pass no matter much it happens around you, but in the end there was nothing you could have done. No matter how hard you try, the guilt never fully goes away. But death isnt the only issue I see. Fillies are born and nothing is better at spreading a smile across your face like seeing the face of an innocent young filly who has yet to see the world full of magic and friendship ahead.

Each morning I get out of bed, I put my pink mane in a bun and top it off with my nurses cap. I attach a name tag to my cap. The name tag reads "Nurse Redheart". Although being up this early always grinds my hooves, I had no idea that the actions that would happen today would change how I saw life. But more importantly, how I saw the beginning of a new life. Like usual I trotted to work, and clocked in.

The day was hectic. Hours past and all that seemed to happen was more and more ponies were coming in with injuries due to mindless magic use and careless flying. About 6 hours of my day had past and it was almost time to head back home. As I was relaxing in the break room I got called to the maternity ward to help with one last patient before I was able to clock out. As I approached the room all i could hear was the yelling of a female patient, I kicked it into high gear and rushed into the room.

I jumped to the doctors side only to watch the final push as a newborn baby fell into his hands. He handed her to me to clean the baby. Upon doing so I wrapped her in a magenta blanket, coinciding with her light purple coat. A smile spread across my face, no matter how many times it happens nothing cheers me up more than a fresh new life ready and open to its new world. I handed the newborn to her mother and slowly stepped back, giving her room with her new daughter.

**Chapter 2**

Today was nothing out of the ordinary, a few years have passed and each day was nothing special. Same problems, different patients. I clocked into work thinking nothing out of the ordinary. I picked up my first file and read the patients name and diagnosis. What I read straightened my name was Lily, Lily Flower. Her photo was of a face I couldnt forget. It was the face of the newborn baby I had assisted with years ago. I slowly eased into the room, forgetting to focus on the diagnosis. As I walked into the room the young filly, no more than 8 years of age turned her head to me with a small smile.

I closed the door behind me and put on a smile. I approached the bed and set the file on the stand beside me. Before I could introduce myself the filly spoke out.

"Hello"

Her gentle voice caused a smile to appear.

"Hello there young lady, Im nurse Redheart. You might not remember me but I most certainly remember you."

Lily cocked her head a bit to the side as if she was trying to remember me. She started to slowly shake her head.

"I dont. Who are you?"

I walked over and opened the blinds letting in the morning sunlight.

"I helped bring you into this world. Its good to see you so grown up."

Lily smiled a bit and blushed. I grabbed her file once again and before I looked inside I looked up at the mother.

"So what are you guys here for today? A yearly check up?"

Both Lily and her mothers smile both left their faces. A little worried but curious, I peered into the manilla file. What I read made my stomach drop.

On the line for Diagnosis I read the following words "LYMPHOSARCOMA". This is the disease of the lymph tissue. The lymph tissue becomes cancerous, often starting with one lymph node and spreading to others. In simpler words, it was a pretty serious cancer among ponies. I slowly closed the file and set it back on the stand. I didnt know how to react. Silence has covered the room like a maternal blanket. Cancer wasnt something I understood much of. I slowly excused myself from the room as soon as the doctor entered. Making sure to get the schedule of Lily's upcoming appointments.

**Chapter 3**

Week by week Lily would stop in for her daily check-up and treatment. Each week her dosage would grow larger and larger. The more they put in her the more worried I became. It was one thing having a patient ive never seen pass away but to see a life that began in front of your eyes you grow a special bond. Almost as if that filly is related to you. Not heredatively of course but emotionally. They hold a special thought in your head and just the thought of them having so little time left makes you think. You were there for their first breath but you don't wanna witness their last.

After each treatment Lily had to stay the night at the hospital so they could make sure she was stable from the treatment prior. I would stay over night and do my best to keep a smile on Lily's face. I would bring in board games and coloring books to keep her happy and occupied before she fell asleep. I would fall asleep in the chair beside her bed and most of the time wake up before her. Trying not to disturb her I would quietly make my way to the trying not to make too much sound. I would grab her breakfast tray and start my way back to her room. I slowly pushed the door open and peered inside to see her sitting up stretching her arms out wide with a yawn the size of her heart.

The days she wasnt at the hospital I would use my spare time to make some craftsy get well card for her arrival. She loved my attempts at drawing her, and as cheesy as it sounds, I loved drawing them. Although lily wasnt mine I would often have that sense that she was at times. Me and her have bonded so much over the past few months and we're only becoming closer. Her mother would tell stories of how Lily would always talk about the games we would play and the songs we would sing. It made me blush and the butterflies in my stomach to flutter. Lily was the closest I had to a daughter, and even though she wasnt, I still love that pretty little flower.

**Chapter 4**

Today marked Lily's ninth birthday and I wanted to give her something special. I woke up before the shine of dawn and went to the park to go flower picking. I searched for an hour to find the right one. I finally found it. A beautiful white lily. Large enough to blossom in her eyes. I knew she would love it. I stuck it behind my ear and started heading my way to the hospital.

I trotted through the automatic doors with a smile well from cheek to cheek. I couldnt wait to see the smile across her own face when I gave her the flower and wished her a happy birthday. I bumped the door open with my hoof and poked my head in. I spoke into the room with a cheery tone.

"Hello there? Is there a beautiful princess in here?"

But nopony answered. I said hello once more but again no answer. I entered the room quietly wondering if she was still asleep. But boy was I wrong. There Lily lied on the bed, an IV in her arm and smaller tubes entering her nostrils. She was breathing softly so there was still signs of life, but not very good signs. I ran to her bedside, the white lily fluttering to the floor behind me. Tears soon filled up my eyes.

"You're going to be okay Lily, we won't let this take you away. We're trying our best and soon you'll be good as new. You'll be okay. Because princesses never die."

I picked up the lily and rested it by her side. A tear drop hit the blanket as I backed away, wanting to give her time alone. I just wished she was conscious to know I was there. To show her that I care, that I wont let anything bad happen to her. As I closed the door I softly whispered,

"Happy birthday Lily..."

**Chapter 5**

4 days have gone by, and Lily still lies in bed unresponsive. I fear the worst, her heart rate had dropped at times and i've done as much as I can to help. But in the end, there's only so much I can do. I packed my things and prepared to head out for the night, but I had to stop by Lily's room before I departed. The door was slightly cracked open so I just pushed it open with my hoof. I approached her bed and smiled down to her.

"Like every flower, you'll grow. Into and amazing and beautiful princess. I love you kiddo."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. As I exited the hospital I had a strange turning in my stomach. I just shook it off as nothing and kept on my path home. I could only pray that she would awaken soon.

Like every morning i fixed my hair and threw on my nurses cap before heading out the door. Today seemed like a beautiful day, birds chirped and the sun was glimmering down on the town. I had hope for today, maybe today i could hear her voice again, maybe play a few games and draw a few pictures. I walked in the hospital a bit happier than the days prior. I set my satchel down on the counter and headed towards Lily's room. The door was open and the sunshine was pouring out, as if someone was waiting inside. As I walked into the room i started to say,

"Hello? Is anypony he-"

But nopony was there. Nopony in the bed, not even a trace. My heart sank, my stomach knotted and my tears flowed. I quickly ran to the rest of the nurses and asked what had happened the night before.

"im so sorry Redheart, theres was nothing we could do. Her heart and breathing stopped around three a.m. Her mother wanted you to know she went peacefully. Lily had actually woken up soon after you left last night, and she asked for a piece of paper. Go check the bed, she left something for you."

I couldnt stop my tears from falling to the floor, my vision was blurry and I didnt know what to do. I walked back into the room with a dark gloom over my head. On the bed lay two things. One was a piece of paper with crayon written on it and the other was the white Lily I had left by her side. Written on the paper in crayon was a note, and upon reading it my emotions shattered and had fallen into the depths of depression. The note read,

Dear Nurse Redheart,

You gave me hope when I was sick and gave a a friend I could be with when others weren't. I don't have much time left and I probably wont ever get to say bye, so I wrote you this letter. I heard the doctor tell my mother that I probably wouldnt make it through the night. I held back my tears like a big mare and told myself im not afraid. I love you Nurse Redheart, you were the closest friend i've ever had, I just wish I could hug you goodbye. And no matter what i'll be there, because princesses never die.

Love,

Lily Flower 3


End file.
